


eye for an eye (so ill keep feeling this pain)

by TittyAlways



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Eye mutilation, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Searching for A.W.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittyAlways/pseuds/TittyAlways
Summary: He'll do anything for Allen, for as long as it counts for something.





	eye for an eye (so ill keep feeling this pain)

**Author's Note:**

> ive been taking a lot of requests the past few days, hmu while u still can lol

Neah hadn’t awoken. Not this time. Tyki could tell that much, at least. But the Akuma were out for blood, and he was hard pressed telling them to leave the boy to him. 

Of course, they couldn’t disobey an order from a Noah. Tyki’s reputation of second chances and relenting fondness for the boy proceeded him. 

They clamoured doubt in the back of his mind, kept telling him the Earl wanted the boy, shouldn’t we take him, isn’t sooner better than later?

Tyki banished them from his mind, followed their eyes to where Allen Walker had collapsed. Within eyesight of the escarpment lining the churning, icy river, Tyki sent the Akuma away. Told them to report to the Earl or to Wisely or to Sheryl or whoever they damn well pleased. He’d take the boy himself. 

They left, of course. Reluctantly obedient. 

 _Joyd’s lost it,_ they said amongst themselves.  _Is he still loyal to the Earl?_ one of them asked, irate at having the glory of capturing the Fourteenth stolen away. It was quickly shushed by the others, shuffled away, out of sight and out of mind. 

Tyki ignored them, slid down the icy slope down to the escarpment, eyes on the bridge.

There Allen Walker lay. On his back, legs twisted out, a delicate, pale white hand suspended lifelessly over the edge of the harsh concrete. The water of the churning river lapped hungrily against the banks, reaching for his hand as though it might like to pull him down to drift among the litter and mud and dirty chunks of sleet-like ice. 

Two men stood nearby, huddled against the piled brick of the bridge. They shook their heads together, muttered voices too low to catch, eyes flicking nervously at the boy on the ground. 

Their rugged clothes were mismatched and dirty, two layers of gloves with holes worn all the way through, and a fire burned in a barrel under the bridge. 

When Tyki approached, their nervous eyes fluttered between his neat clothes and the exhausted, dirty boy laying unmoving on the ground. Just one firm push away from falling into the river. 

“No use, Mister,” one of them groused when Tyki crouched by the boy’s head, placed too gloved fingers on his cheek to tilt his face towards Tyki. Peaceful, almost, as still as he was. “He ‘ent moved since ‘e collapsed.”

“Dead as a doornail,” the other agreed like it wasn’t such a great shame. 

Tyki ignored them, pressed his hand to the boy’s chest, let his fingers sink through his ribcage to feel the fluttering beat of his heart, soft as a butterfly’s breath. 

“He’ll be fine,” Tyki murmured an absent correction, lifted his hand to brush the messy, overgrown fringe from where it’d fallen across the boy’s cheeks, his eyes, his brow. 

“He’s cursed, inn’e?” one of the two men asked, shuffling nervously behind Tyki, watching him touch the barely-breathing stranger without a touch of hesitation, more fondness than he ought to feel. The man gestured to his own face, to his left eye. “He’s all,” he started to say, cringed and shuffled half a step back. “Mangled.”

Tyki glanced up, his smile sharp, and stood carefully over Allen’s outflung arm - a thin dirty glove still hiding his Innocence, thank god. “Return his wallet, if you please,” he said, taking another step closer to the men, holding his hand out expectantly.

“He ‘ent got no money,” one of them insisted, a nervous shrug. “We checked him, ‘course. Not a dime.”

Tyki’s smile turned something mocking and he said, hand still held out, “I’ve been watching him pickpocket all evening. Give it to me.”

They glanced between each other, seemed to be determining if it was worth running for. Tyki arched a thin brow at them. Impatient. 

“You each have two eyes,” he murmured, glancing between them, “so I’ll give you each two chances. Give me the boy’s wallet and cash. Now.”

They glanced between each other, then back at Tyki. 

“Told ya,” one of them started to say, “he ‘ent got no-”

It was  _far_ too easy for Tyki to take a quick step forwards, reach for the man’s head, phase his fingers through his skull and tear an eye from its socket.

Unaffected, he dropped the thing on the ground, ignored the bloodcurdling screech that tore from the man’s throat, and turned to his companion.

“The boy’s wallet,” he murmured, voice smooth, hard eyes unwavering,  _“please.”_

In a moment he was scrambling to his friend’s side, digging something out of a pocket in one of his coats while he writhed and kicked on the ground, hands pressed to his face. Tyki held out his hand, white glove bloody, and the man dropped the boy’s earnings into it, body shaking, face terrified. 

“Not so hard, was it,” Tyki smiled, thin and mocking, and pocketed the money. Turning his back to the men, he pulled the bloodstained glove from his hand a finger at a time and dropped it over the bank, quickly disappearing into the cold, dark water. 

Crouching back next to Allen, unmoved, Tyki indulged in brushing his fingers through the boy’s overgrown hair. He dipped down, curled his arms around the boy’s back and lifted his slack body, pressed his lips to the top of his white head. “Let’s find you somewhere to rest, boy,” he breathed, unbearably warm despite the horrid skies threatening sleet. 

Tyki would take Allen to the Ark, yes. He’d take him to the Earl and to the Akuma and to the unquenchable hatred of the Noah. But not tonight. 

Tonight, Tyki would lay him to rest in a hotel bed, and tell the others he got away. 


End file.
